Won't Go Back
by Falling Into my Shadow
Summary: Xion is left with no one except for three people. How will she take it. Based on a true story


Won't Go Back

All characters belong to Square Enex

Xion's P.O.V

A normal day at school, that's all it was. Same school, same classes, same friends. Nothing else to it. Until I realized just how close my friends really were.

It all started as soon as I walked into the corner we always hang out in. I started talking to my friends Kairi, and Roxas. Just like usual. Then, Larxene and Riku showed up. Larxene pushed me and Roxas out of our little circle and started talking to Kairi. Kairi, oblivious to everything as usual. She never understood why I hated Larxene so much.

Riku walked over and stood beside me. "How are you going to try to win me over this time." I rolled my eyes. Riku was always trying to get me to go out with him. Even though he's not my first choice… actually, he's not even on my list of "guys I'd date". "Damn it! Why do you always think I'm going to hit on you!" Riku shouted. Did I mention he has a short temper? "Because you usually do." I stated matter-of-factly. "JUST SHUT THE-!" Riku was cut off. "Don't use that kind of language Riku!" It was Axel one of my only friends that actually treat me like I'm his friend. Riku gave me the finger and stormed off.

When I got home I knew what I had to do. I was going to change who I was. I asked my dad to take me to the mall. He willingly took me, glad that I wasn't going to stay home on the computer all day. "Go do whatever, but make sure you text me when you're done." My dad called as he left. I nodded and went straight to Ardene's. There was only one thing I needed there, fingerless gloves. I grabbed 4 pairs. One was a black fishnet glove, one was a black laced glove, one was a striped dark purple, and the last one was black and white with skull and crossbones on it.

The next store I went to was Urban Planet. I picked out every dark coloured hoodie, t-shirt, jeans, and t-shirt I could get my hands on. I smirked to myself as I left. "This will teach them". I mumbled.

When I got home I immediately walked into my bedroom. I hung up all my clothes and put my gloves in a drawer. I was ready for school tomorrow.

The next day I picked out a black hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, grey t-shirt, and put on my black, fishnet fingerless gloves. I ignored Kairi on the bus, even though she tried her hardest to make me talk, I'd either not answer at all, or give her one word answers if it was necessary. The only person I'd actually talk to would be Roxas, Axel, or Naminè , but I barely get to see Naminè.

As soon as Roxas saw me his eyes widened. "X-Xion, what happened you!" I could tell he didn't like my new look. "I'm changing myself." I gave him an emotionless look. "But you were amazing just the way you were!" Roxas would try to change me back, anyway possible. "Well apparently no one cares, so we'll see how they like me now."

Next to see me was Larxene. She considered herself punk, goth, and a rocker chick. Even though she didn't act or look like any of those. "HEY, I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DRESS LIKE THAT!" She yelled. I gave her a wave of acknowledgement and continued talking to Roxas. He changed the subject to how this girl he saw looked sexy. "Why you little…" Larxene was getting frustrated. I gave her a glare as she went to go talk to Kairi.

No one treated me the same again. I never talked to anyone, but the three people I mentioned before, I spend everyday in my room except for the times I'm camping, and I gave most people an attitude. I don't trust a lot of people and not a lot of people see me act the way I used to. I always remind myself things happen for a reason. I won't go back to the way I was before, because I'm afraid if I let someone else in, I'll only get burned again.

**This is a true story! I changed the names of the people actually involved, including myself, mostly so it would let my download it. I know this is really short, but I had to let my emotions out somehow. I hope if you treat someone like the way Melissa was treated in the story, you will think twice before doing it again, because it really does hurt the person. HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
